


Weak Man

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: a continuation of this fic, where Alistair and Nichole have sex after he got caught masturbating.https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561083
Relationships: Alistair/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Alistair/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Nichole [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Weak Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561083) by [gaymingbinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur). 



> this was supposed to be smut but it came out dirtier then I thought it would lol

Nichole stood awkwardly in the room as she tried to figure out what to do now that they are here. She never had anyone want to, well, sleep with her and now she had no idea what she was supposed to do to get started. Nichole leaned against the wall in a pose that she hopes is seductive. “So, Ali what were you thinking about.” 

Alistair was flushed and his hands shook as he pulled Nichole closer to him. “I believe you were wearing a lot less clothes.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry never done this so I might mess this up. Sorry.” Nichole lifted her shirt off hoping Alistair wouldn't be disappointed with how little her bra hid. 

Alistair’s eyes didn’t leave her chest as he spoke. “I haven’t either. Done this. I mean.” 

“Oh,” Alistair’s hands slowly trail up her back and his hands end up resting on top of her bra clasp. Nichole nodded and closed her eyes, even with the knowledge that Alistair was in the same boat she was in, she still felt nervous about being bare in front of him. 

Nichole felt Alistair push her bra off her, then feeling his calloused hands on her. Alistair placed small kisses on her neck on her neck as his hands rubbed her small breasts. 

“Maker, Nichole, you're beautiful.” Nichole giggled as Alistair lifted her up and ran to his bed and threw her on it. He landed on top of her and started kissing every inch of her face. “ So, you want to know what I was thinking? Nikki?” Alistair grinded his hips against hers. Alistair’s lips trailed down to her breasts. “ How I spent hours fantasising about your body.” Alistair’s fingers slid down to her pants where he started to unbutton them. “ Would you like to hear what I thought about while I touched myself or the dreams I had before then?” Nichole bit into his shoulder and grasped his shirt as his fingers pushed into her core. Nichole grinded herself on Alistair's hand as he moved his other hand to her breast. 

“ Well, earlier I was just thinking how beautiful you would look with my cock in your mouth, but” 

Nichole’s moan interrupted him. Causing Alistair to raise his eyebrow “Wait that was actually sexy I thought I was going to scare. I mean would you like my cock in your mouth… Gorgeous.” 

“Yes” Nichole whimpered. 

Alistair took his hand out of her making Nichole want to cry at it’s loss before she watched Alistair throw off his shirt and start working on his pants. “Nichole get your clothes off now.”

Nichole took off her unbuttoned pants and underwear and tried to look as seductive as she can as Alistair’s cock bobbed in the air. Nichole slid off the bed and sat on her knees as her hand gently reached out to touch him. He gasped as her fingers brushed his shaft before wrapping her hand around him. His whole body shuddered as she flicked her tongue to lick off a bit of precum that was leaking out of him. Nichole felt pride surge through her as she heard him roughly whisper “Maker” 

She smirked as she moved her mouth closer to him and placed small kisses across his shaft. “Nichole” Alistair whined “Stop torturing me” 

Nichole grinned wickedly at him as she shoved her cock in shi mouth and sucked. She moved her mouth slowly, trying to figure out the proper way to do this. Alistair’s hand wrapped around her curls, pulling her closer to him. His hips bucked his cock further into her mouth until she started gagging after a particular deep thrust. 

“Shit Nic, I” Alistair choked on whatever he was planning on saying next as she grabbed his ass and pushed his entire dick into her mouth. She sucked him like he was the only thing she wanted. He wanted him to cum deep down his throat, she wanted him to cum with nothing but the power of her mouth. But Alistair ends up pulling her off by his hair and throws her back on the bed. 

“Nichole, your way too good at that. “ She gasped as she felt himself pushing against her cunt. “Nikk?i” he asked, pulling her hair to give him access to her neck to bite and lick at, making Nichole scratch at his back. 

“ I want you. Can I have you?

“Yes! “ Nichole answered, sounding more desperate than she wanted. “Take me.” 

Alistair’s fingers dug into her hips as he shoved himself in her. “Maker, Nichole you feel so good.” Nichole felt tears in her eyes as pleasure coursed through her as Alistair grabbed a leg to change the angle as he continued to push himself deeper inside her. “I love you so much, Nikki. By Andraste your gorgeous with those legs of yours. I swore you taunt me with those dresses you always wear. Maker I want to know what it’s like to have those legs wrapped around my head. “ Nichole’s whole body felt like it was on fire as Alistair continued to hit this one spot inside her that made her see stars and scream his name. 

Alistair’s hands moved to push on her clilt, making her her back arch as he continued to pound into her as he came with her. The two of them lied there as they caught their breath. “Wow” Nichole giggled and her face heat up at probably saying the dumbest thing to say after sex. Alistair placed a small kiss on her nose causing another giggle to burst out of Nichole. 

“Your giggly.” Alistair chuckled. 

“I’m happy.” 

Alistair smiled warmly at her before kissing her. His tongue brushed against hers as he started to grind his hips against hers again. Nichole broke away laughing “Alistair again.”

“What! I’m a weak man.” Alistair said defensively as Nichole climbed on top of him to reach his mouth, remembering what he said about her thighs. “It’s Okay I’m a weak woman.”


End file.
